iFlipped
by Madds Hatter
Summary: They started out with their lives revolving around their friend. But what happens when they can't get the other person out of their head? Seddie. RXR. Rated T, just in case.
1. iState The Case

Sam pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and continued gluing little gems to a piece of cardstock. Christmas was coming up, and she and Freddie had agreed to make the invitations for the Shay's party. Sam was purposely gluing a ridiculous amount of glitter, gems, and ribbon to hers. She knew it would make her best friend giggle. Meanwhile, Freddie was neatly writing the necessary information, then decorating the edges with different colors of glitter. How boring.

"Geez, Fredlums, could you make those any more dull?" Sam asked rudely.

"At least with these cards people can tell they're being invited somewhere," he replied. Sam glared at him and laid back in her chair.

"I'm tired of this. Can we do something else now?"

Freddie rolled his eyes and clicked on the Shay's TV.

"Happy?" he asked, giving her a speculative look. She simply smiled and turned towards the screen. They sat like that for a few minutes, Sam watching television and Freddie carefully gluing frilly bows and felt stars to little squares of paper.

Sam got up and sat on the couch, turning the volume up one click at a time at random intervals. When Freddie simply couldn't resist looking up, he sighed and shoved his work to the side.

"You're gonna pop your eardrums, Sam," he said, plopping down on the opposite end of the couch. She stuck her tongue out but, shockingly, turned the sound down.

"Wow, Sam. You actually listened to me?" Freddie asked. Normally Sam would've snapped back at him, but something about the way he said it – as if he was… _proud _of her – made her give a serious answer.

"I only turned it up to distract you," she said honestly, changing the channel.

"Why?"

"Because, Fredward, I'm sick of working! Geez, listen!"

He shook his head and tried to pay attention to the wrestling match that was on. But all he could think of was what Carly would think of her birthday present. He'd bought her a sliver butterfly charm and a bracelet to put it on. Sam had found a little shop that made charms, so they'd gotten her a specially made iCarly charm and, of course, the butterfly. Freddie smiled a little at the reason why he'd picked a butterfly. He'd always thought Carly had a light, free, unreal quality about her.

He loved the way her pale skin was one solid shade, marred only by her slightly pink cheeks. Her dark hair and eyes had a safe feel to them. He'd always felt comfortable around her. Carly really hadn't changed at all the entire time he'd known her.

Carly was safe. And Freddie would never tire of her kind routine.


	2. iNotice Something

Carly struggled to pull a yellow shirt over her head, but after a few tugs, she managed. She smoothed her hair back into place and smiled blissfully. Today was Friday, so Sam would stay the night. Hopefully she and Freddie could get along for a little while. She slipped on her shoes and walked downstairs.

"Hey, Spencer!" she said cheerily.

"Hey, Carls. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. What about you?"

"Awesome! I had a dream about you and your friends! You guys were letting me show off a sculpture of iCarly, and I got a call from a famous art collector."

"Wow! We should do that and see if it comes true," Carly said, honestly excited. Spencer grinned and set a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her. Just then, Sam waltzed in.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. But eat quick, we gotta get to school," Carly said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Sam grabbed Carly's plate and began wolfing what was left.

"Geez, Sam, slow down!"

And with that, they smiled and headed for the bus stop.

Freddie brushed his hair out of his eyes, blushing a little as Carly entered the room. Every time he saw her, all he could think of was the dance they'd shared. How she'd leaned her head against his chest. He didn't realize he was grinning like an idiot until a hand slapped him in the back of the head.

"Quit drooling and move, dork," Sam said, glaring up at him. Despite the fact that he had a good three inches on her, he moved over. Sam dropped her bag on the floor and sat down. Freddie took his spot behind her. Carly walked down the aisle to his left and carefully set her bag down, adjusting her skirt before gracefully taking her seat.

"Good morning, Freddie!" she said cheerily. He smiled back at her and turned towards the teacher. Today was their first day talking about the human brain, and he didn't want to miss anything. While he and Carly took careful notes, Sam only occasionally scribbled something down. Freddie planned on chastising her after class, but as Mr. Rockwell clicked onto the slide showing what they would need for the test, Sam scoffed and smirked at Freddie.

"Would ya look at that? I copied down only what I need, and you practically wrote a book," she said playfully. I glared at her, but I had to admit, she was right. The bell rung, and Carly and I stood.

"I have to go, guys. My math teacher wants me to start my make-up test before the bell rings," Carly said, and I couldn't help but frown. I only had this one class with Carly this year, and I hated when she left early. Sam looked between the two of us and rolled her eyes. Carly smiled and skipped off towards her next class, while Sam and I slowly made our way to Drama. I was seriously annoyed when I found out I only _with_ Carly, but only one class _without_ Sam. We placed – well, _I_ placed while Sam ceremoniously dropped – our bags on a table in the back of the room. The teacher was standing on the small stage at the front of the room, barking out orders. Sam and I immediately picked up a few paint brushes and started putting the finishing touches on the large cardboard tree.

Sam was quiet for a little while, gluing plastic leaves to the tree's paper branches. Freddie'd noticed that Sam was being unusually calm lately, but that also meant her insults were more painful. She'd been like that for a few weeks, a little distant. Freddie nudged her shoulder, and she looked up, surprised. He smiled at her.

"You were spacing out," he said, and laughed softly when she turned red and wiped the mound of glue off of her hands.

"Lemme help you," Freddie said, reaching for a damp cloth and wiping off Sam's fingers. She shivered and pulled away.

"I've got it," she said quietly. Freddie frowned.

"What's with you?" he asked, and she froze. "Ever since that dance you've been all weird. Are you sick?"

"No, Freddie, I'm not sick," she replied, frowning slightly. And with that, she stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked out.

Freddie couldn't help but notice the way her hips swung when she walked.


End file.
